Skin
Skin is the seventh episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 26, 2015. It is the eighty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis The Joker's team has captured Harley as they await the Joker's decision of Two-Face's fate. Killer Croc is ordered to kidnap Stephanie in order to start their new mission of ruining Batman's life. The team goes to save Stephanie but will everyone make it out alive? Plot The Joker, Bane, and James find Two-Face in Hawaii and capture him. They torture him until he gives up Harley's location. However, as they get there Riddler and Killer Croc have beaten them to it and have captured Harley. The Joker brings Harley back as he tells Killer Croc to bring Stephanie to Ace Chemicals for their new plan to ruin Batman's life. The Joker rapes Harley as he contemplates what to do with Two-Face. At the mansion, Bruce, Damien, Maggie, Ryder, and Barry have returned, along with a recovered Alfred. They all have dinner with Clark, Diana, Stephanie, Tim, and Allen together to celebrate their return. At the League of Assassins, Ra's finds Red Hood's body with a note saying "You're Welcome - Mr. J". That night, Stephanie and Tim have just had sex as Stephanie leaves the room to get food. Stephanie is kidnapped by Killer Croc. Tim later searches for her and finds blood on the carpet and wakes the others up to help him get Stephanie back. At Ace Chemicals, Stephanie is tied to a chair right above a vat of acid. Killer Croc is joined by Riddler, Bane, and James. The Joker is still torturing Two-Face. The four villains decide to torture Stephanie for the fun of it as Bane begins to undress her as she tries to scream with duct tape over her mouth. Bruce finally decides that it is too dangerous for Damien and tells him to spend some time with his boyfriend. Damien angrily agrees and decides to have dinner with Wally. At the dinner, the two debate whether or not to have sex. Wally wants to, as they have been out of school for over six months, but Damien is worried about having sex for the first time when he is only eighteen. At the new Villains base, Joker has stripped Two-Face down to his underwear. The Joker has beaten Two-Face and finally Two-Face tries to escape so Joker ties him to a table and takes his own clothes off and begins having anal sex with Two-Face, forcing Harley to watch. At Ace Chemicals, the heroes arrive and attack the Joker's crew. Stephanie escapes and runs into a hallway where she is thought to have escaped. However, just as the heroes gain the upper hand, Stephanie comes back out and is thrown off of the railing by Killer Croc, where she is impaled by a pipeline. The heroes get her off and get her to a hospital where they entrust her identity with the doctors there. As they try to get Stephanie to hold on, she dies. Damien and Wally have sex at the mansion. As they do so, Damien's phone rings with a call from Bruce, but Damien does not hear. On the morning, Damien and Wally awaken in the former's bed as Damien realizes no one came home the night before. Damien gets dressed and calls Bruce. He finds them at the hospital, where Stephanie's body is taken away to the morgue. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West Trivia *This episode achieved 17.53 million U.S. live viewers. *David Walton does not appear in this episode as Michael Lane/Azrael. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored 69% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 80 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 6.6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Dacre Montgomery as Wally West. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *This episode was ridiculed for it's extensive use of sex without a warning. However, NBC was able to not have to deal with lawsuits as the episode never actually went over the barriers of a 9:30 timeslot on it's channel. *The episodes' closing moments have become famous for it's use of the song "Hand of Fate".